


Tornare a casa

by marthiachan



Series: Sherlock's Diary [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, No Season 3, No Spoilers, Post Reichenbach
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 01:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1838698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marthiachan/pseuds/marthiachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ho deciso di mettere per iscritto ciò che mi è successo al mio ritorno a casa. So di scrivere in maniera confusionaria, ma purtroppo devo seguire il filo dei miei pensieri, e il mio blogger ufficiale non deve sapere nulla di questo scritto sino a che non sarò pronto a consegnarglielo.<br/>Nonostante le mie palesi difficoltà nello scrivere in maniera lineare, mi sforzerò di farlo e sarò completamente sincero su tutto. O, almeno, farò del mio meglio."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> Questa è la prima ff che ho scritto su Sherlock, ben prima della terza stagione, quindi non ne tiene conto.  
> Racconto post-Reichenbach, narrato in prima persona dal nostro amato Consulting Detective.  
> Principalmente mi sono affidata un po' ai libri del caro Sir Arthur e molto alla mia fantasia.  
> Se ho scritto delle assurdità, vi prego comunque di perdonarmi.  
> Buona lettura

**Tornare a casa**

  
  


_Tre anni._

Per tre anni ho vagato per il mondo, per estinguere anche la più piccola connessione con l'uomo che voleva distruggere me e tutti coloro a cui tengo. È stata un'impresa ardua, prima fingere la mia morte e poi nascondermi per così tanto tempo, sapendo che le persone a me care andavano avanti con la loro vita senza di me.

Ovviamente, in tutto questo tempo mi sono tenuto informato su di loro. Ho fatto tutto questo per gli unici amici che io abbia mai avuto in tutta la mia vita, quindi non ho mai avuto intenzione di disinteressarmene all'improvviso solo perché sono apparentemente morto.

Ho deciso di mettere per iscritto ciò che mi è successo al mio ritorno a casa. So di scrivere in maniera confusionaria, ma purtroppo devo seguire il filo dei miei pensieri, e il mio blogger ufficiale non deve sapere nulla di questo scritto sino a che non sarò pronto a consegnarglielo.

Nonostante le mie palesi difficoltà nello scrivere in maniera lineare, mi sforzerò di farlo e sarò completamente sincero su tutto.

O, almeno, farò del mio meglio.

 

 

**_Prologo_ **

 

So cosa dicono di me, so cosa pensa la gente. Credono che io sia uno psicopatico incapace di sentimenti umani.

Tralasciando il fatto che casomai sono un sociopatico, in realtà io sono perfettamente in grado di provare sentimenti, ma non so esternarli, non ne sono mai stato capace.

Forse è a causa della mia famiglia, del modo in cui sono stato cresciuto.

 

I miei genitori non erano persone espansive. Non avevano l'abitudine di abbracciarmi, coccolarmi o vezzeggiarmi in alcuna maniera. Loro erano sempre assenti e si erano presi la briga di assumere governanti, bambinaie e istitutrici dai metodi freddi e sbrigativi come i loro.

Mio fratello, di diversi anni più grande di me, non era mai a casa in quanto iscritto a uno dei più prestigiosi collegi privati, se non per le feste comandate. In quelle occasioni tendeva a rinchiudersi nella sua stanza con qualche gigantesco tomo da leggere. Generalmente prediligeva le biografie di grandi condottieri e statisti e aveva una passione per Niccolò Macchiavelli. Già da questo indizio si può capire che genere di uomo sia diventato.

Emergeva dalla sua camera solo per i pasti che erano obbligatoriamente da consumare tutti insieme nella sala da pranzo. In realtà, non mi è mai stato chiaro il perché, visto che nessuno di noi rivolgeva la parola agli altri. Persino il rumore delle posate nei piatti era ridotto al minimo in modo da evitare di invadere eccessivamente la privacy altrui.

In occasione del Natale o del mio compleanno, ricevevo il massimo dell'espansività da parte dei miei genitori, una pacca sulla spalla da parte di mio padre, una mano di mia madre fra i capelli a imitare una carezza, un regalo e un “Auguri giovanotto!”.

Per mio fratello era lo stesso, quindi non ho mai pensato mi venisse fatta una ingiustizia. Non ho mai creduto di essere trattato in maniera anomala sino a che non mi sono confrontato con altre persone.

Non avevo intorno nessuno della mia età con cui socializzare. Studiavo a casa e non avevo parenti o amici con cui passare il tempo ma, come ho detto, non pensavo ci fosse nulla di strano. Tutta la mia famiglia sembrava non patire la solitudine.

Inoltre, io non ero un bambino normale. Il mio alto quoziente intellettivo richiedeva di essere costantemente appagato. In pochi anni lessi tutta la vasta biblioteca di mio padre che conteneva centinaia di libri, per lo più di tipo scientifico, che affrontavano i temi più disparati, dalla chimica inorganica alla fauna dell'Amazzonia.

Quando, all'età di dieci anni, fui mandato nello stesso collegio privato di mio fratello, ebbi il mio primo scontro con il mondo.

Erano tutti così stupidi e rumorosi, nessuno rifletteva, nessuno si comportava nella maniera più logica, nemmeno gli insegnanti. Era evidente che io ne sapessi più di loro e che non avevo alcun bisogno della misera istruzione che potevano darmi, ma loro si ostinavano a ignorarmi. Arrivavo alla conclusione dei compiti assegnatami in tempi da record ed erano sempre perfetti, ma gli insegnanti mi guardavano con sufficienza e commentavano “Non male.” Era evidente che la mia mente superiore e la mia istruzione personalizzata li irritavano, facendogli percepire la loro mediocrità, e reagivano punendomi invece che premiandomi.  _Idioti._

I miei compagni non erano da meno. Mi odiavano perché il mio cervello era palesemente superiore alla materia grigia che giaceva inutilizzata nelle loro scatole craniche, e non mi facevo scrupoli di dire quello che pensavo, né fingevo di interessarmi minimamente a loro. In breve, passai l'adolescenza solo, bistrattato e ignorato da famiglia, insegnanti e compagni di scuola.

Non ho mai avuto un amico in tutti quegli anni.

Ero spesso vittima dei bulli, così mi iscrissi alle lezioni di boxe, diventando piuttosto bravo in brevissimo tempo, ma iniziai a interessarmi anche alle altre forme di lotta e presto creai un mio modo di combattere che era una fusione di tutte le discipline conosciute, e che quindi esulava dalle regole di qualunque di esse, costringendomi ad abbandonare anche la boxe dopo pochi mesi.

Non che mi dispiacesse. L'istruttore mi odiava come tutti gli altri dopo che lo avevo messo al tappeto e gli avevo spaccato uno zigomo, e neanche durante quell'attività extrascolastica ero riuscito a farmi degli amici, ma almeno avevo imparato a difendermi.

Passai tutti quegli anni tra la biblioteca e la placida osservazione degli esseri umani che mi circondavano. Non mi interessavano loro, non veramente, ma la storia che raccontavano. Ogni macchia tralasciata, ogni scarpa impolverata, ogni profumo intenso, mi diceva di loro più di quanto avrei potuto apprendere durante una lunga chiacchierata. All'inizio era un gioco, ma mi resi conto che ero davvero bravo perché tutti restavano esterrefatti dalle mie conclusioni. Per me era tutto così ovvio che mi annoiavo a doverlo spiegare.

Gli anni passarono in fretta e dal collegio privato passai all'università, sempre mantenendo il mio isolamento e ampliando le mie capacità di deduzione. Il giorno della consegna della laurea partecipai perché costretto, dal momento che per me era solo un foglio di carta che non aveva valore visto che mi era stato consegnato da persone mediocri e con un quoziente intellettivo che rasentava lo zero. I miei genitori presenziarono e mi regalarono un altro dei loro gesti di massimo affetto, l'ennesima pacca sulla spalla.

Appena terminata la cerimonia, raccolsi le mie cose e partì. Passai alcuni anni in giro per il mondo, sempre solo. Imparai moltissimo in quel periodo, sia su me stesso, sulle mie capacità ed esigenze, sia sul mondo e sugli esseri umani, ma quando tornai a Londra ero ancora un uomo estremamente solo, che non aveva mai avuto un amico in tutta la sua vita.

In quegli anni avevo anche sviluppato delle dipendenze per acquietare la mia mente sempre in subbuglio come una scheggia impazzita, ma all'epoca del mio ritorno in patria ero completamente pulito.

In seguito, ricaddi spesso nel baratro delle dipendenze, soprattutto nei momenti di noia.

In quelle occasioni la mia famiglia, nella persona di mio fratello Mycroft, si sono occupati di “riportarmi sulla retta via”, costringendomi a disintossicarmi. Non che ce ne fosse bisogno in realtà. Mi bastava un mistero, un caso complesso a cui pensare e non avevo bisogno di nient’altro.

Anche per questo motivo, decisi di dedicarmi a ciò che sin dalla più tenera età mi aveva affascinato, la lotta al crimine. Inizia con poco, piccoli casi di cui leggevo sui giornali, e mandavo delle segnalazioni a Scotland Yard per aiutarli. Quando per diverse volte le mie segnalazioni avevano dato dei risultati anche nei casi più difficili, il mio nome cominciò a divenire noto tra gli agenti.

Fu così che conobbi Lestrade.

Greg Lestrade è un uomo con un intelligenza nella media, istruito e che mette molto impegno nel suo lavoro, ma purtroppo non ha immaginazione. È come se avesse i paraocchi. Sino a che un evento non gli viene mostrato e spiegato, non riesce vedere gli innumerevoli indizi presenti. Con il mio aiuto ha risolto decine di casi e, anche se non lo ammetterà mai, è a me che deve la sua promozione.

Non che io pretenda riconoscimenti. Io faccio il mio lavoro perché mi affascina non per la fama o il denaro. Grazie ai miei genitori non morirò mai di fame e, se solo volessi, mio fratello mi procurerebbe un impiego al governo su due piedi.

Nel periodo in cui conobbi Lestrade, iniziai a frequentare il Barth's. All'inizio ero riuscito a sfruttare le debolezze di un vecchio coroner ubriacone e con l'abitudine di addormentarsi sul posto di lavoro per entrare nei laboratori e fare gli esperimenti che più mi aggradavano. Quando lui andò in pensione dovetti trovare un altro modo, o meglio un altro mezzo.

E lo trovai in Molly Hooper.

Molly aveva all'incirca la mia età, era diventata patologa perché aveva difficoltà a relazionarsi con gli altri, ma con i cadaveri era molto precisa ed efficiente. Notai che mi osservava nella mensa dell'ospedale e riconobbi in lei immediatamente i sintomi di una cotta adolescenziale. Non che lei fosse un'adolescente, ma probabilmente era sentimentalmente a quel livello. Io, d'altronde non potevo certo giudicare dal momento che non mi ero mai preso la briga di analizzare il mio livello sentimentale, ma questo è un altro discorso.

Ricordo che mi avvicinai a lei con una scusa, le feci qualche complimento da poco e lei arrossì. Quando le chiesi se potevo usare il suo laboratorio annuì sorridendo. All'inizio cercai di farle credere che le mie visite fossero casuali e che io in realtà fossi un ricercatore, ma presto capì che il mio interesse era specifico per i casi criminali. D'altronde non era certo stupida, forse sciocca e superficiale, timida e introversa, ma non stupida. Il suo quoziente intellettivo era sicuramente più alto di tanti altri con cui avevo avuto la sfortuna di imbattermi.

Il fatto di aver capito i miei scopi, però, non le creò problemi, anzi la rese persino più disponibile. Probabilmente credeva di diventare così una sorta di mia aiutante e quindi di avere un po' di merito nel successo del mio lavoro. Io glielo lasciai credere, in fondo non mi importava. Per quanto riguardava la sua cotta adolescenziale, la sfruttavo quando dovevo chiederle dei grossi favori, per poi chiarire la mia opinione con i miei commenti rudi e sinceri su di lei e il suo aspetto.

Probabilmente in alcuni momenti mi ha odiato, ne sono certo.

La mia vita scorreva tra indagini solitarie e momenti di noia, quando incontrai John Watson.

Volevo trasferirmi da Mrs. Hudson ma, anche se lei mi faceva un grosso sconto,  _non potevo e non volevo_  pagare così tanto d'affitto. Il mio lavoro non era sufficientemente stabile e non intendevo chiedere denaro alla mia famiglia perché questo avrebbe significato dover parlare con loro. D'altra parte non volevo abitare in periferia. È in centro che il crimine dilaga.

John fu un dono del cielo. Anche lui aveva bisogno di un'abitazione a Londra che non prosciugasse la sua pensione. Quando lo vidi la prima volta, capì subito che sarebbe stato un buon coinquilino, anche se probabilmente io non sarei mai stato altrettanto per lui, ma era chiaramente una persona paziente e questo era tutto ciò di cui avevo bisogno.

Il resto, come si dice, è storia. Lui stesso ha narrato del nostro incontro nel suo blog, e siamo persino stati famosi per un po', grazie a lui.

Il rapporto tra me e lui è sempre stato fonte di dibattiti. C'è chi ci crede amanti. Personalmente non ho mai pensato di dare la mia opinione in merito. Quello che siamo riguarda solo noi, nel bene e nel male, e non vedo perché avrei dovuto dare delle spiegazioni.

D'altra parte, in queste mie pseudo “memorie” ho deciso di essere sincero, quindi qui, solo qui e solo per questa volta, dirò quello che la gente mediocre desidera tanto a sapere.

Io e John non siamo amanti. Non lo siamo mai stati e mai lo saremo. John ha una passione sfrenata per le donne e io, beh, io non ho passioni per nessuno, né uomini né donne.

Voglio davvero bene a John e gli sono profondamente legato. È stato l'unico amico che io abbia mai avuto in tutta la mia vita. L'unico a tenere a me, a insegnarmi l'importanza dell'affetto, della gentilezza e a farmi capire come gestire i sentimenti altrui. Da lui ho avuto quello che avrei dovuto avere dalla mia fredda famiglia, un'educazione affettiva, ma non c'è mai stato niente di sessuale fra noi. In molti lo hanno suggerito e ne hanno sparlato alle nostre spalle, io lo sapevo e non me ne sono mai preoccupato. John se ne dispiaceva, forse perché temeva di perdere il favore femminile se il mondo avesse creduto che c'era qualcosa fra noi.

Personalmente trovo triviale tutto questo interesse per il sesso altrui. Che io e John passassimo il tempo a rotolarci in un letto o a giocare a scacchi era davvero così importante per gli altri? A quanto pare sì, ma per me era totalmente irrilevante.

Il sesso non aveva mai suscitato grande interesse in me ma, contrariamente a quanto pensa mio fratello Mycroft, e probabilmente anche qualcun'altro, non sono del tutto inesperto sull'argomento. Duranti gli anni bui della mia adolescenza avevo scoperto di provare curiosità e attrazione per le donne, ma le mie poche esperienze con loro furono sempre disastrose. Le donne non amano la cruda verità, e io invece non potevo fare a meno di esprimere a parole tutti i miei pensieri, anche quando non erano né richiesti né tanto meno lusinghieri. In breve, tutte le ragazze con cui avevo avuto a che fare mi avevano molto carinamente mandato “a quel paese”, ritrovandomi a essere evitato come un appestato. Ormai, però, avevo avuto alcune esperienze dal punto di vista sessuale e avevo capito che non faceva per me e che dovevo invece concentrarmi sulla mia vocazione, la deduzione.

Devo dire che questa rinuncia non mi ha mai creato dei problemi. Dopo l'adolescenza i miei istinti si sono placati perché reindirizzati verso il mio lavoro. E questo mi ha sempre soddisfatto pienamente. Non ho mai fatto mistero di considerarmi sposato con il mio lavoro e di non provare interesse per il genere femminile.

Questo, stranamente, ha invece fatto credere che fossi interessato al genere maschile. La gente comune ha così poca immaginazione. Deve essere tutto bianco o nero, mentre io vivo in un mondo in cui ci sono svariate sfumature di colori nel mezzo.

Solo una volta i miei istinti si sono come risvegliati facendomi provare dell'attrazione sessuale per una donna. Solo che, contrariamente a quanto tutti hanno pensato, ciò che mi eccitava maggiormente in lei non era il suo corpo perfetto, ma il suo cervello. La donna più intelligente che abbia mai incontrato, l'unica che sia riuscita a beffarmi, l'unica che abbia mai considerato pari a me.

Irene Adler.  _La Donna_ _._

Ufficialmente Irene è morta. Giustiziata in Medio Oriente. Nessuno, nemmeno Mycroft con tutte le sue spie, sa che in realtà è viva e si è trasferita in Australia. Ha cambiato nome ed è diventata una scrittrice. Con ben due diversi nomi d'arte, scrive sia romanzi di spionaggio, con discreto successo, sia romanzi erotici. Grazie a questa carriera si mantiene e ha deciso di proseguire con il suo “hobby” solo in privato.

Nei mesi scorsi sono stato da lei e abbiamo passato del tempo insieme. Ho potuto apprezzare Irene lontana dai complotti e dai giochi di potere in cui viveva precedentemente. Ora li riserva solo ai suoi libri. Tra di noi c'è stata una relazione, breve e intensa. I nostri due cervelli non possono stare troppo tempo a stretto contatto, quindi ho dovuto lasciarla dopo poche settimane, ma credo che tra noi ci sarà sempre una forte attrazione a legarci.

Inoltre, non è assolutamente possibile che io possa provare lo stesso nei confronti di un'altra donna, perché nessuna mi ha mai stimolato ed eccitato come lei, ma si tratta unicamente di attrazione sessuale, non è quello che comunemente viene definito amore. Io ammiro la sua intelligenza, la rispetto e, certo, non voglio vederla morta, ma non la amo. Forse all’inizio potevo pensare di provare dei sentimenti per lei, ma in seguito ho capito che non mi è possibile. Siamo così simili eppure così diversi.

Ma lei sarà sempre importante per me.

Lei è, e resterà per sempre,  _La Donna. L'Unica Donna_.

 

Ora, veniamo ai fatti recenti.

Sono tornato a Baker Street.

Gli unici a sapere che ero vivo, Molly Hooper e mio fratello Mycroft, mi hanno scritto informandomi che John si è fidanzato e che Mrs. Hudson non è stata molto bene ultimamente.

Dal momento che la mia missione di eliminare qualunque collegamento con Moriarty è completata, e che ho potuto essere certo che le persone a cui tengo sono al sicuro, non ho più motivo di nascondermi.

 

 

 


	2. 1

**1**

 

La scorsa settimana sono entrato silenziosamente nella mia vecchia casa e ho iniziato a guardarmi intorno.

I miei ex appartamenti erano come li avevo lasciati, tranne per il fatto che i miei libri e le mie carte erano state accuratamente messe in ordine in uno scaffale, forse da John o da Mrs. Hudson. La mia poltrona, quella in cui tante volte mi ero seduto a riflettere sui miei casi stringendo a me il mio violino, era ancora lì. Guardandomi intorno mi sono reso conto che  _davvero_  niente era cambiato.

Sul muro c'era ancora la faccia disegnata con lo spray e i fori dei proiettili.

Il cuscino con la bandiera britannica era ancora sulla poltrona di John, come in attesa.

Il mio teschio torreggiava ancora sopra il caminetto.

In cucina c'era ancora il microscopio, debitamente pulito e messo in un angolo.

Era ancora la mia casa.

Mi sono seduto sulla poltrona a occhi chiusi e ho atteso sino a che non ho sentito rientrare Mrs. Hudson. L’ho sentita ansimare, stanca, affaticata. Forse dalla recente malattia o forse perché stava trasportando qualcosa, i sacchetti della spesa. L’ho sentita camminare nelle sue stanze e poi, finalmente, ha notato che c'era qualcosa di diverso. La mia presenza.

“Chi c'è?” ha chiesto con tono tremolante. “Sto chiamando la polizia.”

Mi sono alzato dalla poltrona e mi sono affacciato sulle scale. Quando mi ha visto dal piano terra ha spalancato gli occhi per la sorpresa e ha lanciato un urlo.

“Se vuole può farlo, ma non credo sia necessario.”

Dalla scarsa affluenza di sangue al suo volto, ho capito che stava per svenire per lo shock, mi sono lanciato per le scale di corsa e l’ho afferrata al volo. Dato che ha perso almeno cinque chili nell’ultimo periodo, l’ho tirata su senza fatica, l’ho presa tra le braccia e l’ho portata sul suo divano dove l’ho adagiata delicatamente.

La cara Mrs. Hudson! Erano passati tre anni ma sembrava passata un'eternità. Era decisamente invecchiata e sciupata, forse a causa della malattia recente, o forse a causa mia. Avevo capito da tempo che lei teneva a me come se fossi stato il figlio che non aveva mai avuto. D'altronde, lei per me era stata l'unica figura materna che avessi conosciuto.

Quando si è ripresa, ha cominciato a piangere, mi ha abbracciato e, senza lasciarmi un secondo, ha iniziato una sequela di ringraziamenti a tutte le divinità esistenti per il fatto che fossi vivo e vegeto. Mi stringeva così forte che ho cominciato a sentire una strana sensazione di oppressione al petto e gli occhi hanno iniziato a bruciarmi. Ho cominciato a ripeterle che era tutto a posto e che sarebbe andato tutto bene, senza sapere bene il perché. Quando si è staccata da me aveva il viso completamente bagnato di lacrime e rideva, era genuinamente felice.

“Oh, caro, anche tu piangi?” mi ha chiesto accarezzandomi il viso e solo allora mi sono reso conto che anche io ero in lacrime.

Non mi succedeva dal giorno della mia “morte” e, prima di allora, da quando avevo 5 anni, o almeno credo.

Ho fatto un mezzo sorriso e mi sono allontanato da lei. Glissando le domande sulla mia finta morte, le ho preparato un tè e sono riuscito a farla parlare di ciò che era successo a lei negli ultimi tre anni.

Dopo la mia scomparsa, John non era riuscito a tornare a Baker Street, non se la sentiva, ma le aveva detto che avrebbe continuato a pagarle l'affitto sino a che non avesse trovato un altro affittuario. Lei ha accettato il suo denaro per qualche mese, ma poi gli ha detto che non era più necessario. Mycroft le inviava regolarmente una somma per mantenere le mie cose nella sua casa, come in un deposito, o magari come un museo.

Mrs. Hudson non aveva capito il perché di questo gesto ma lo aveva interpretato come un gesto nostalgico da parte di un fratello afflitto dal dolore. In realtà, ero stato io a chiedere a Mycroft di occuparsene. Non volevo che le mie cose andassero distrutte o ammucchiate in un magazzino e non volevo che Mrs. Hudson avesse problemi economici.

Ma per una donna della sua età, possono presentarsi altre difficoltà. La solitudine unita al dolore per la mia scomparsa l'avevano provata e si era ammalata. John le aveva detto che erano i suoi nervi a cedere riportando a galla vecchi dolori assopiti, come quello all'anca. Da mesi non è più in grado di fare le scale. Per le pulizie ai piani superiori ha assunto una donna che una volta alla settimana si occupava di tenere tutto pulito e in ordine.

Mi ha raccontato di John, di come si è fidanzato con una ragazza di nome Mary Morstan circa un anno fa e che ormai le nozze sono imminenti. Entrambi vengono a trovarla ogni mercoledì per il tè e ogni domenica la portano fuori a pranzo.

“Sono così carini con me, mi fanno sentire parte della loro famiglia!”

Anche Lestrade si fa vedere ogni tanto, fingendo di passare da quelle parti per caso e di voler solo sapere come se la passa. Ha detto che da quando ha divorziato sembra essere molto solo e triste.

“In realtà, credo che tu gli manchi molto, caro.”

Molly non può passare spesso a trovarla per via dei suoi turni all'ospedale, ma la chiama spesso e si fanno delle lunghe chiacchierate. Spesso parlano di me e Molly cerca di farla sorridere facendole pensare ai momenti piacevoli.

“Molly sa che sono vivo. Lo ha sempre saputo.”

“Questo spiega perché non si intristiva troppo parlando di te e invece cercava sempre di tirarmi su il morale. Che cara ragazza. È sempre stata innamorata di te, lo sai, vero?”

Non mi va di parlare di questo, né con Mrs. Hudson né con nessun'altro, quindi viro la conversazione altrove.

“E che mi dice di lei? Ha avuto qualche spasimante negli ultimi anni?”

Mrs. Hudson è scoppiata a ridere e mi ha fatto un gesto con la mano come a voler dire che avevo fatto una battuta assurda.

“Non sono più una ragazza, caro. Sono una donna anziana e ormai il mio corpo mi sta abbandonando. Chi vuole che si interessi a una come me?”

Le ho preso la mano e me la sono avvicinata alle labbra sfiorandola in un gesto galante.

“Ma Mrs. Hudson, io non vedo nessuna donna anziana qui, ma solo un'affascinante fanciulla.” l'ho lusingata facendola sorridere.

“Sei sempre il solito ragazzaccio!” mi ha accusato mentre mi colpiva debolmente sulla spalla come rimprovero, ma l'ho vistai fare un sorriso.

Sarò anche totalmente incapace di esternare sentimenti, ma so recitarli. E con Mrs. Hudson mi sono sempre sentito a mio agio, quindi dire una piccola galanteria per farla contenta è stato istintivo e davvero facile e mi ha fatto sentire meglio. Non so il perché.

“Ora devo andare, vorrei parlare con John. Mi può dare il suo nuovo indirizzo?”

 

Mi sono ritrovato di fronte a una casa a due piani. Di sopra c'era un appartamento apparentemente di due stanze più sala e cucina e, al piano terra, c'era uno studio medico con un elegante targa con su scritto JOHN H. WATSON – MEDICO CHIRURGO e di seguito l'orario delle visite. I gradini erano consumati, a dimostrazione che lo studio era stato molto frequentato. Era appena passato l'orario delle visite ma la porta era ancora aperta.

Sono entrato facendo suonare un campanellino appeso all'uscio e mi sono ritrovato in una sala d'aspetto vuota. John aveva aperto lo studio recentemente, da non più di sei mesi come di poteva facilmente dedurre dalla carta da parati e dalla moquette, e la sua clientela era ancora piuttosto ridotta.

“Arrivo.” Ho sentito dire dalla voce del mio migliore amico in lontananza.

I suoi passi si sono avvicinati e poco dopo è sbucato dalla porta del suo studio.

Non è cambiato molto. Sembra leggermente invecchiato e ingrassato, ma nell'insieme ha un bell'aspetto. Anche se l'idea di farsi crescere i baffi non è stata molto felice.

Anche lui, come Mrs. Hudson, ha spalancato gli occhi per la sorpresa, ma è durato solo un secondo. Poi nel suo viso ho visto transitare le emozioni più disparate. Incredulità, sollievo, rabbia, rassegnazione.

“Ciao John.” ho detto lentamente, come temendo di spaventarlo.

Se voleva, sapeva essere molto violento e non volevo farmi prendere a pugni.

“Sei tu. Sei vivo.” ha mormorato come se improvvisamente non avesse voce.

Era evidentemente emozionato. Ho visto i suoi occhi luccicare e ho sentito come un mattone nel petto. Non doveva diventare emotivo o avrei rischiato di farlo anche io.

“Sei sempre stato bravo a constatare l'ovvio, John.” ho detto per irritarlo così non sarebbe scoppiato a piangere.

John si è accigliato, infastidito dal mio commento, sembrava nuovamente volermi prendere a pugni. Tutto sommato lo preferivo alle lacrime. E poi è scoppiato a ridere.

“Oh, cielo, sono tre anni che piango la tua morte e tu ti presenti qui come se niente fosse? Ma forse questo non dovrebbe sorprendermi...”

Mi sono avvicinato in modo da poterci guardare in viso e lui è tornato serio.

“Ho dovuto. Ma ora sono tornato. Tornerà tutto come prima.”

“No, Sherlock.” mi ha contraddetto immediatamente scuotendo il capo. “Tu sei vivo, e sono felice di questo, ma non potrà essere come prima. Tutto è cambiato. Ho una vita diversa ora.”

Sbuffai. “So che stai per sposarti.”

“Sì, il mese prossimo.”

“E questo cosa significherà? Che ti rinchiuderai in casa a vivere una vita borghese e noiosa lasciando avvizzire il tuo cervello nella mediocrità?”

“Sherlock, smettila. Non hai il diritto di...” si è interrotto e ha fatto un sospiro. “Non voglio litigare con te. Sono felice che tu sia vivo e che sia venuto da me, ma non tollererò insulti,  _velati-o-non,_ da parte tua. Sei sempre il mio migliore amico e io per te ci sarò sempre, ma non come prima. Sono cambiato.”

Ho annuito e mi sono diretto verso l'uscita.

“Lo vedremo, John.” ho detto con tono di sfida prima di lasciare lo studio.

 

Il giorno dopo sono andato da Lestrade.

Non potevo semplicemente presentarmi a Scotland Yard, quindi quella mattina mi sono appostato fuori da casa sua e ho aspettato.

Lui è uscito per andare a lavoro, aveva una tazza termica presumibilmente piena di caffè in una mano, mentre con l'altra chiudeva la porta a chiave, e in bocca aveva un muffin.

Quando si è voltato e mi ha visto, il muffin e il caffè hanno fatto una brutta fine. È letteralmente rimasto a bocca aperta.

“Lestrade, chiudi la bocca o entreranno degli insetti.”

Lui si è ripreso leggermente e ha iniziato a balbettare in maniera incomprensibile.

Mi sono avvicinato e gli ho dato una pacca sulla spalla, più che altro per farlo riprendere in fretta, e poi l'ho guidato verso la sua auto e l'ho fatto sedere al suo interno.

Dopo qualche minuto in cui mi ha fissato interdetto, ha cominciato a riprendere colore.

“Ma cosa... Come diavolo...”

“Greg, non devi pensare a questo ora. Sappi solo che sono tornato e che vorrei essere nuovamente dichiarato vivo e vegeto. Legalmente. Ho bisogno del tuo aiuto.”  
“Mi sono occupato io del tuo caso... E' impossibile. Devo avere le allucinazioni.”  
Ho alzato gli occhi al cielo, esasperato, e ho sbuffato. Poi gli ho dato due schiaffi che sembrarono ristabilire la realtà nella sua mente.

“Ora sai che non è un'allucinazione o un sogno. Ascoltami. Voglio tornare in vita. E voglio riabilitare il mio nome. Ho bisogno del tuo aiuto.”

“D'accordo. Ci penso io.” ha accettato annuendo con foga, ma ancora decisamente sconvolto.

Non potevo lasciarlo guidare, così gli ho preso le chiavi di mano e l'ho portato a Scotland Yard. Una volta arrivato gli ho riconsegnato le chiavi e ho iniziato ad andarmene.

“Sherlock?” mi ha chiamato all'improvviso. “Perché tutta quella sceneggiata?”

“Ho dovuto. Un giorno ti spiegherò.”

Lui ha annuito e mi sono allontanato, quasi scontrandomi con Donovan ed Anderson che arrivavano in quel momento e che mi hanno fissato con aria incredula.

“A presto!” gli ho gridato proseguendo senza nemmeno voltarmi e dirigendomi alla metropolitana.

 

Il mio giro di visite non era concluso. Sono andato da mio fratello.

Ho trovato Mycroft al club Diogene, mentre leggeva un giornale, e mi sono seduto di fronte a lui. Come da regola del club, non abbiamo proferito parola, ma ci siamo scambiati degli sguardi molto eloquenti e poi siamo usciti entrambi dal club in modo da poter parlare.

Non c'è stato molto da dire in realtà.

Mycroft è stato l'involontario complice di Moriarty e, per riparare, si è occupato di rendere credibile la mia morte, di mandarmi regolarmente dei soldi quando ero all'estero, di mantenere i miei appartamenti a Baker Street e di fare in modo che Mrs. Hudson non avesse problemi economici. Sempre per me, ha aiutato Lestrade ad avere una promozione e ha fatto avere a John e a Molly del denaro da parte mia, che ufficialmente venivano dal mio testamento.

In quanto ai miei genitori, ero già stato informato della loro morte quasi contemporanea due anni fa. Non ho certo pianto, come neanche Mycroft. Mio fratello si è anche occupato di gestire la mia eredità e ora posso disporre di un certo capitale. Non che questo mi sia mai importato.

Ora si occuperà, insieme a Lestrade, di “resuscitarmi”.

D'altra parte lui può tutto _._

_Lui_ _è_ _il governo britannico_.

E in più me lo deve.

Si sentirà colpevole per il resto della vita e ho tutta l'intenzione di sfruttare il suo senso di colpa sino alla fine.

Chiarite le faccende pratiche, mi ha fatto la domanda che aveva sulla punta della lingua da quando ero arrivato.

“Sei pulito?”

L'ho guardato con sufficienza.

“A te cosa sembra?”

“Apparentemente sì, ma con te non si può mai sapere.”

“Lo sono. Negli ultimi anni ho avuto ben altro a cui pensare.”

Mycroft ha annuito e io gli ho fatto un cenno con il capo allontanandomi.

 

L'ultima visita che mi restava da fare l'avevo posticipata di proposito. Molly Hooper.

Non a causa di Molly, ma a causa del luogo in cui dovevo incontrarla.

Il Barth's. Il luogo in cui sono “morto”.

Mi metteva una certa ansia riguardare quell'edificio e ripensare a quando ero su quel tetto e mi sono lanciato nel vuoto...

Non voglio pensarci, non più. Sono entrato in ospedale a passo spedito e mi sono recato direttamente all'obitorio. Sapevo che lei era lì, mi ero introdotto sul sito dell'ospedale e avevo visionato i suoi turni di lavoro.

Molly era china su un cadavere. Non la vedevo da quel giorno di tre anni fa, dopo che ha falsificato la mia morte. L'ho guardata mentre era assorta e quasi non mi sembrava la stessa ragazza che arrossiva a ogni mia parola.

Mrs. Hudson mi ha chiesto se sapevo dei suoi sentimenti.

Certo che lo sapevo. L'ho sempre saputo. All'inizio pensavo che fossero solo una cotta e che sarebbero passati, ma poi ho capito che per Molly erano molto di più.

E poi, quel giorno, prima che io “morissi”, lei mi ha guardato e mi ha letto dentro. Non so come ha fatto, ma sapeva esattamente come mi sentivo, cosa provavo. Così come io sapevo leggere gli indizi, lei era in grado di leggere i miei sentimenti. Quegli stessi sentimenti che io non sapevo distinguere o dimostrare.

In quel momento ho visto la vera Molly. Una donna intelligente, dolce e sensibile. Una donna che mi amava. Che avrebbe fatto qualunque cosa per me,  _Dio solo sa il perché_. Una donna che, se fossi stato in grado di provare dei sentimenti romantici, probabilmente avrei amato.

Non è Irene, lo so, è l'esatto opposto.

Se Irene rappresenta per me l'attrazione sessuale, Molly è per me l'emblema dell'amore innocente, incondizionato. Non potrò mai darle quello che lei desidera, ma è diventata importante per me. Forse è la mia più cara amica. L'unica, in effetti.

Ho bussato brevemente e poi ho aperto la porta senza attendere risposta.

“Chi è?” ha chiesto lei prima ancora di voltarsi.

Quando lo ha fatto, il suo viso stanco si è illuminato. Ha sorriso e i suoi occhi si sono fatti lucidi e più grandi per la gioia. Le sue guance sono arrossite, ma questa volta riuscivo a capire che non era a causa dei sentimenti che provava per me, o almeno non solo. Era felice. Felice di vedermi. Gli ero mancato. E, qualcosa nascosto in fondo al mio petto, mi diceva che anche lei mi era mancata.

“Sherlock!” ha detto il mio nome con voce incerta e poi delle lacrime le hanno rigato il volto.

“Disturbo?” ho chiesto ignorando la valanga di emotività che la stava travolgendo.

“No, certo che no! Entra!” ha detto facendomi cenno di avvicinarmi. “Sono contenta che tu sia tornato.” ha sussurrato quando mi sono messo di fronte a lei.

“Anche io sono contento di... essere tornato.” ho replicato sentendomi stupido.

Non è una cosa che mi capita di solito. Sentirmi stupido, intendo.

“Come è andata?” mi ha chiesto con tono serio.

“Bene. Ho risolto tutto. Sono tornato a Baker Street. Ho già parlato con Mrs. Hudson, John, Lestrade e Mycroft. Mi mancavi solo tu.”

Lei ha sorriso e ha abbassato lo sguardo. Sembrava meno imbarazzata di un tempo. Più matura e consapevole. Non avevo più di fronte la stessa timida ragazza di tre anni prima.

“Qui ho quasi finito, ti va un caffè?” ha proposto lei, ma senza quel tuono balbettante e lamentoso che aveva in passato.

“Volentieri.” ho accettato e mi sono seduto in un angolo ad attendere che finisse.

Lei ha ripreso il suo lavoro con precisione e ho potuto osservarla. Ho ignorato il cadavere che era ovviamente vittima di un incidente stradale e mi sono concentrato su di lei.

Non indossava più gli abiti variopinti che aveva in passato. È passata a dei sobri pantaloni scuri e degli stivaletti grigi. Sotto il camice riuscivo a intravedere una camicetta. Non teneva più i capelli legati in una coda di cavallo, ma raccolti in un serio chignon e ho notato che era anche leggermente truccata. In maniera discreta ma elegante.

Molly era davvero diversa. A cosa era dovuto tutto ciò?

Poi si è levata i guanti e l'ho visto. Un anello di fidanzamento.

Ecco. Questo spiega la sua maggiore fiducia in se stessa. Il suo atteggiamento più distaccato nei miei confronti. Il suo essere più femminile e matura.

L'anello ha al massimo un paio di mesi, è una cosa recente, ed è piuttosto voluminoso, quindi costoso. Sta per sposare un uomo ricco, magari aristocratico, e questo ha portato alla revisione del suo look per sembrare più sofisticata. Non me ne ha mai parlato nelle sue e-mail. Probabilmente si sentiva in imbarazzo a parlarne, soprattutto dopo avermi rincorso per anni.

“Ho finito. Andiamo?” mi ha chiesto risvegliandomi dalle mie deduzioni.

Ho annuito e l'ho seguita silenziosamente, sentendomi strano. Ero infastidito dal fatto che si fosse fidanzata. Dal fatto che la sua vita fosse andata avanti. Dal fatto che io non fossi più al centro del suo mondo. Ma sono comunque andato a prendere un caffè con lei e mi sono dimostrato più socievole e cordiale di quanto volessi. Molly ne è stata contenta e, al termine, mi ha salutato con affetto, baciandomi su una guancia.

L'ho guardata andare via sentendomi confuso. Anche questo non mi capita spesso.

 

Sono tornato a casa a piedi, camminando senza meta, e alzando gli occhi mi sono trovato di fronte a casa di John. Ho guardato l'ora, era piuttosto tardi, ma non così tardi da mettere in allarme il mio amico. E poi la luce del suo studio era accesa, quindi sono entrato come ho fatto la volta precedente. Il campanello ha trillato di nuovo.

“Mary, sei tu?” ha chiesto John dall'interno del suo studio.

Senza rispondere sono entrato e mi sono fermato sulla soglia.

“Ciao John. Mi spiace per l'ora, ma...”

Ha alzato lo sguardo e mi ha fissato. Se gli sguardi potessero fulminare, il suo l'avrebbe fatto.

“Non dire sciocchezze, non ti dispiace affatto.” ha constato con tono esasperato. “Siediti pure.” mi ha accolto indicandomi una sedia di fronte alla sua scrivania.

“Sapevi che Molly è fidanzata?” ho chiesto mentre mi sedevo sulla scomoda poltrona di vimini.

“Sì.” ha confermato lui alzando le spalle.

“Da quanto?”

“Due... Tre mesi al massimo. Perché?” ha cominciato a incuriosirsi e a guardarmi in maniera stranamente maliziosa.

“Non me l'ha detto. Ci siamo tenuti in contatto in questi anni, mi parlava di tutti voi, ma non mi ha mai parlato di sé.”

John si è messo a ridere, era divertito. Mi sono accigliato guardandolo confuso.

“Non vorrai dirmi che sei geloso?” ha insinuato senza smettere di gongolare.

“Geloso? Io? Ma perché mai?”

“Beh, sai, non volevi il giocattolo sino a che qualcuno non te l'ha portato via.”

“Non dire sciocchezze. Sai che io non ragiono in questa maniera. Sarebbe così infantile.”

John ha alzato un sopracciglio, e mi ha fissato senza dire una parola, ma era chiaro che intendeva dire che  _io sono infantile._

“Non è come credi. In questo arco di tempo io e Molly siamo diventati buoni amici. E non capisco perché non me ne abbia parlato.”

“Il fatto di essere amici non significa che non si debbano avere segreti. Tu mi hai raccontato sempre tutto, per esempio?” ha chiesto con tono decisamente accusatorio.

“Io... Questo è irrilevante. Un conto sono i piccoli segreti e un conto è un cambiamento di vita.”

“Ma se tu non mi hai neanche reso partecipe della tua finta morte! E pretendi che qualcun'altro sia totalmente sincero con te?”

Avrei voluto replicare ma aveva ragione. E io detesto avere torto.

“Piuttosto, quando hai intenzione di raccontarmi come è andata?” ha aggiunto poco dopo.

Ho alzato le spalle e non ho risposto.

“Ok, allora almeno il perché?”

Ho sospirato e mi sono alzato. “Grazie per la chiacchierata, John. Ci vediamo.”

Uscendo mi sono scontrato con una ragazza bionda che mi ha guardato con sorpresa.

“Oh mio Dio... Ma lei è...” ha balbettato riconoscendomi.  _Ovviamente._

“Piacere Mary. Buonanotte.”

E me ne sono tornato in tutta fretta a Baker Street.

 

Quando sono entrato in casa ho sentito subito il rumore della TV accesa nella cucina di Mrs. Hudson, stava guardando un notiziario. Successivamente ho aspirato i profumi. Aveva cucinato delle patate e dello stufato, ma sotto quegli odori pungenti c'era qualcos'altro. Un dolce. Una torta? No, dei biscotti. Aveva fatto i biscotti al burro, i miei preferiti. Probabilmente per me.

Mi sono diretto in cucina e mi sono fermato sulla soglia, ma ho bussato lievemente per attirare la sua attenzione.

“Oh, Sherlock caro, eccoti qui. Hai già mangiato?” mi ha domandato subito con tono premuroso.

“No, ma non ho fame.” ho risposto sedendomi al tavolo di fronte a lei.

“D'accordo, ti conserverò comunque qualcosa in frigorifero casomai avessi un attacco di fame notturno. E per domani a colazione ho una sorpresa per te.”

“Saranno forse i suoi leggendari biscotti al burro di cui riesco ancora a sentire il profumo?” le ho chiesto divertito.

“Oh! Mi hai scoperto! È inutile, con te non c'è gusto a fare le sorprese!” ha detto ridendo mentre metteva a scaldare dell'acqua per il tè. “Hai passato una buona giornata, caro?”

“Sì. Sono stato da Lestrade e da Mycroft. E infine da Molly.”

“Come sta quella cara ragazza?” si è informata lei tenendo lo sguardo basso fisso sui fornelli.

Evitava il mio sguardo. E ho capito subito.

“Mrs. Hudson, lei lo sapeva?”

Non mi ha risposto, fingendo di non trovare lo zucchero.

“Mrs. Hudson!” ho insistito alzando la voce.

Lei ha sospirato e infine si è voltata a guardarmi, ma sembrava in imbarazzo, dispiaciuta.

“Certo che lo sapevo caro. Si sposerà in giugno.”

“Perché non me l'ha detto?”  
“Credevo la sapessi già...” ha replicato vaga. ”Tu sai sempre tutto.”

“Ovviamente sa benissimo che questo non potevo saperlo. Perché non me l'ha detto?”

“Temevo che ci avresti sofferto, quindi non volevo essere io a dirtelo.”

“Perché lo temeva? Cosa le faceva pensare che io non avrei potuto affrontare serenamente questa notizia?”

Lei è rimasta in silenzio per qualche secondo e poi si è nuovamente seduta.

“Ma perché... Caro, era così evidente che tu tenessi a lei. Il tuo atteggiamento nei suoi confronti...”

“ _Tendo ad avere diversi atteggiamenti contemporaneamente, a quale si riferisce_?” (1)

“Il modo che avevi di insultarla e maltrattarla. Mi sembrava di vedere un bimbo alla sua prima cotta che cerca di attirare l'attenzione della bambina a cui tiene, ma allo stesso tempo cerca di nascondere i suoi veri sentimenti a tutti, soprattutto all'oggetto del suo amore, ma anche a se stesso.”

Mi sono irrigidito nella sedia. Era davvero questa l'impressione che avevo dato quando ero in compagnia di Molly?

“Si sbaglia. Non ho mai provato sentimenti simili per Molly Hooper, e se così fosse stato non mi sarei certo comportato come uno stupido bambino alla prima cotta.”

Lei mi ha guardato stupita per qualche secondo, e infine ha sorriso.

“Ma certo caro. Devo avere frainteso. Io non sono brava come te a osservare gli altri.”

“No, decisamente.” ho concluso alzandomi e dirigendomi nelle mie stanze di sopra. “Ho bisogno del mio violino.”

“Oh, caro, lo avevo dimenticato!” ha urlato all'improvviso Mrs. Hudson. “Mi spiace, caro, ma il violino è scomparso. Temo sia stato rubato.”

Ho riso silenziosamente e mi sono voltato a guardarla.

“No, Mrs. Hudson. Non l'hanno rubato. Sono stato io a portarlo via con me. Mi è stato molto utile nei miei viaggi e una volta mi ha persino salvato la vita, ma purtroppo è stato distrutto per questo. Comunque, ne ho comprato uno nuovo durante il mio soggiorno in Germania, quindi non si preoccupi per me. Spero non le dispiaccia, ma stanotte suonerò.” Senza aggiungere altro, mi sono allontanato salendo le scale lentamente.

 

 

 

 

 

  1. _Cit. Spock, “Star Trek – Into Darkness” - Il personaggio di Spock è sempre stato ispirato a Sherlock Holmes, quindi una sua citazione è decisamente appropriata. Senza dimenticare che nello stesso film è presente Mr. Cumberbatch in una delle sue interpretazioni migliori._





	3. 2

**2**

 

Non ricordo molto dei due giorni successivi. So che ho suonato il violino, incessantemente. Ho indossato solo il mio pigiama e la mia vestaglia preferita per tutto il tempo. Non ho mangiato. Non ho dormito.

Ho solo suonato, avevo bisogno di liberare la mente e riflettere. Questa volta il motivo non era un crimine, ma un altro mistero, ben più complicato.

_Io._

O meglio, i miei strani sentimenti da quando ero tornato a Londra.

Ho pianto di fronte a Mrs. Hudson, mi sono ritrovato a dire cose stupide a Molly, con la quale mi sono sentito strano e confuso e, quando ho saputo del suo matrimonio, deluso.

E che dire delle affermazioni di Mrs. Hudson? Avevano suscitato in me migliaia di nuovi interrogativi. Tutto questo non è da me. Io non mi sono mai fatto dominare dai sentimenti, ecco perché tutti credevano non ne avessi.

Le uniche volte in cui mi sono lasciato trascinare da questo genere di cose, ho rischiato di fare del male a delle persone innocenti, compresi i miei amici più cari.

Ho cercato di analizzare la situazione come si trattasse di un qualsiasi altro enigma. Come ho detto più volte, sino a farne il mio mantra personale,  _escludendo l'impossibile ciò che rimane, per quanto improbabile, deve essere la verità_. (2)

Quindi ho passato due giorni a cercare di escludere tutto  _l'impossibile._

All'alba del terzo mattino, però, non ero ancora giunto a una conclusione e sentivo che il mio cervello stava per implodere. Ero ancora concentrato a suonare il violino quando ho sentito suonare il campanello e, pochi secondi dopo, mi è arrivata la voce di John dal piano terra. Parlava sommessamente con Mrs. Hudson per non farsi sentire, quindi parlavano di me.

_Ovvio._

Mrs. Hudson era preoccupata perché non mangiavo e non dormivo da due giorni. Si è sempre preoccupata per me, a causa della mia personalità tendente alla dipendenza, e probabilmente temeva che ricadessi presto nei miei vecchi vizi. Ecco perché ha chiamato John, è sempre stato l'unico in grado di tenermi ancorato alla realtà, anche se non del tutto, ma grazie a lui avevo effettivamente superato tutte le mie dipendenze e le avevo sostituite con un'altra. Quella  _affettiva._

Quella conclusione fu un'illuminazione.

Prima di conoscere John, nella mia vita non c'era mai stato nessuno che mi avesse concesso il suo affetto spontaneamente e senza richiedere nulla in cambio, se non che io facessi altrettanto. A causa di ciò, ho subito sviluppato una grave assuefazione, desiderandone sempre di più. Prima John, in seguito Mrs. Hudson, poi Lestrade e infine Molly. Mi sono ubriacato dell'affetto che queste persone mi hanno dato senza un motivo apparente. E poi, quando ho dovuto rinunciare a tutto ciò, è iniziata l'astinenza e solo una persona mi è stata d'aiuto a superarla dandomi delle piccole dosi, Molly Hooper.

Ecco perché è diventata così importante per me. È diventata l'unica fonte della mia droga preferita. E quando ho saputo del suo matrimonio ho capito che presto avrei dovuto rinunciarci.

Da questo la mia delusione.

Non amo Molly, ho solo bisogno di lei, di quello che può darmi, ma questo non è amore. È solo l'ennesima dipendenza nella mia vita, da cui posso uscire come dalle altre, o sostituirla con qualcos'altro.

_Ovvio._

Ho concluso il mio ragionamento nel momento esatto in cui ho suonato l'ultima nota e, nello stesso istante, John ha messo piede nella stanza.

“Ciao John.” l'ho salutato senza neanche voltarmi.

“Posso entrare?” ha domandato lui mantenendo un tono serio mentre mi voltavo a guardarlo.

“Certo, questa è, e sempre sarà, casa tua. Accomodati pure.”

Ha fatto qualche passo e poi si è fermato in mezzo alla stanza.

“Sai, non sono più entrato in questa stanza da quando...”

“Sì, Mrs. Hudson me lo ha detto.” ho replicato evitando entrambi l'imbarazzo che la fine di quella frase avrebbe creato.

John continuava a guardarsi intorno e quando ha posato lo sguardo sulla poltrona,  _la sua poltrona_ , è scoppiato a ridere.

“Non riesco a smettere di pensare alla prima volta che sono stato qui.” ha aggiunto sedendosi.

Anche io ci ho pensato, non solo in quel momento, ma molte volte negli ultimi tre anni.

“Come dimenticarlo. Tu giravi con quello stupido bastone.” gli ho rinfacciato e ho riso vedendo l'espressione sul suo volto. Gli veniva da ridere, ma non voleva cedere. “Hai sempre avuto uno strano modo di affrontare il dolore. Al ritorno dall'Afghanistan hai avuto una zoppia psicosomatica e ora, dopo che io... Dopo che me ne sono andato, hai avuto la stupida idea di farti crescere quei ridicoli baffi. Per non parlare del tuo imminente matrimonio.”

L'accenno di sorriso è svanito del tutto, lasciando spazio solo alla sua rabbia. L'ho ferito. Ancora sentimenti. Ancora non so gestirli.

“Sai, è davvero _ironico_. Tu continui a definire ciò che faccio come “stupido”, ma io penso che tu ti sei gettato da un palazzo e hai fatto credere a tutti i tuoi amici di essere morto, facendoli soffrire enormemente. Per me  _questo_  è stupido.”

“Avevo una valida ragione.”

“Quale? Davvero, Sherlock, ho bisogno di saperlo.” ha detto con tono perentorio, ma in certo qual modo implorante.

Ho fatto un profondo respiro e mi sono seduto nella mia poltrona, di fronte a lui, in modo da poterlo guardare negli occhi.

“John, è stato a causa di Moriarty.”

“Moriarty è stato trovato morto sul tetto del Barth's. Sei stato tu a ucciderlo?”

Ho fatto una smorfia di disappunto.

“Mi conosci abbastanza bene da spere che non sono un assassino. D'altra parte non sono io quello in questa stanza che ha ucciso in passato.”

“ _Touchè_.” ha replicato lui trattenendo una risata.

“Non ho mai voluto farvi soffrire, John, ma quel giorno ho dovuto scegliere il male minore.”

“Il male minore? Intendi dire che la scelta era tra la tua finta morte e la tua vera morte?”

“No, John, non fare il solito errore. Rifletti.”

Lui mi ha fissato e ha iniziato a scuotere la testa. Non capiva. John ha molti pregi, ma la deduzione logica non è tra questi.

“Non era la mia vita in pericolo.”

Finalmente ho visto una luce in fondo ai suoi occhi. Cominciava a capire. Le rughe sulla sua fronte si sono appianate e dopo qualche secondo è subentrato l'imbarazzo e, infine, il senso di colpa.

“Vuoi dire che ha minacciato di fare del male a... qualcun'altro?”

“Bene, John, finalmente cominci a usare il cervello. Se non mi fossi suicidato, qualcuno avrebbe ucciso te, Mrs. Hudson e Lestrade. Solo Moriarty avrebbe potuto dare l'ordine di annullamento, ma per evitare di farlo si è sparato un colpo in gola. Non avevo scelta. L'unico modo di fermarli era farli assistere alla mia morte.”

A questo punto mi sono alzato dalla sedia e mi sono avvicinato alla finestra, dandogli le spalle.

“Naturalmente ho anche pensato di potermi uccidere davvero, come l'eroe che tu avresti sempre voluto vedere in me, ma io non sono davvero un eroe e ho preferito vivere. Tanto più che dovevo assicurarmi di distruggere completamente la fitta ragnatela di Moriarty. Ecco cosa ho fatto negli ultimi tre anni. Mi sono assicurato che tutto ciò che riguardava le sue losche attività fosse distrutto.”

John ha iniziato a tossicchiare, come quando è commosso e cerca di non darlo a vedere.

“Lo hai fatto davvero per noi?”

“Non avrei avuto altre ragioni. Certo non lo avrei mai fatto per il disonore di vedere il mio nome coperto di vergogna sui giornali.” ho spiegato con tono velatamente sarcastico.

Quando mi sono voltato, John era in piedi alle mie spalle. Era in imbarazzo e aveva gli occhi lucidi.

So che ho detto di essere grato a John di avermi insegnato cos'è l'affetto e i sentimenti, ma non avevo intenzione di arrivare anche al contatto fisico, e ovviamente lui stava per abbracciarmi.

“Bene, io ho fame. Ti va una tazza di tè?” ho detto allontanandomi prima che potesse allungare le sue braccia su di me. “Mrs. Hudson ha fatto i suoi famosi biscotti due giorni fa, spero non li abbia mangiati tutti.”

Senza attendere risposta, sono sceso al piano di sotto a fare rifornimento. Dopo aver rassicurato Mrs. Hudson del mio stato di salute, fisica e mentale, sono tornato al piano di sopra con una scatola di biscotti che profumava di limone.

John era affacciato alla finestra, dandomi le spalle. Intravedevo il suo riflesso nel vetro. Oh, cielo, stava piangendo. Non ero pronto per gestire questo genere di cose.

“I biscotti ci sono, grazie a Dio. Metto a fare il tè.” ho detto mentre mi allontanavo per accendere il bollitore.

Mentre preparavo le tazze, l'ho controllato con la coda dell'occhio. Si stava riprendendo, per fortuna.

Quando ho portato il tè, era completamente tornato in sé e si era seduto sulla sua poltrona. Era in imbarazzo, quindi decisi di parlare di qualcosa che non fosse la mia “morte”.

“Ho saputo che Molly si sposa in giugno. Non trovi che sia terribilmente scontato?”

“I mesi tipici dei matrimoni sono quelli. Aprile, maggio e giugno. Settembre, ottobre e novembre. Suppongo che si tenda a evitare l'estate e l'inverno per non patire il clima durante la cerimonia.”

John si sposerà in aprile, Molly in giugno. Cosa diavolo sta succedendo in questa città? Perché tutti volevano sposarsi?

“Giugno non è adatto a Molly.”

“No? E perché?” ha domandato lui incuriosito mentre sorseggiava il suo tè.  
“Perché lei sarebbe più adatta a una cerimonia sotto la neve. Sono certo che la data è stata scelta dal suo fidanzato. A proposito, lo conosci?”

“Non ancora, ma Molly lo porterà al matrimonio.”

Ho annuito e ho iniziato a sorseggiare il mio tè. Lo sguardo curioso di John mi fissava.

“Hai delle domande. Chiedi pure, John.”

“E' stata Molly ad aiutarti, giusto?”  
“Sì, lei e Mycroft. Prossima domanda?”

“Come?”

“Questo per ora non mi va di rivelarlo. Domanda successiva?”

“Hai passato due giorni senza sonno o cibo, hai solo suonato il violino. Ti ho visto in questo stato solo quando hai creduto che Irene Adler fosse morta. Questa volta qual è la causa? Il matrimonio di Molly?”

“La causa sono io. Avevo bisogno di riflettere su me stesso e sui sentimenti che stavano inquinando il mio cervello. Fortunatamente, stamattina sono giunto a una conclusione e ora è tutto a posto.”

“Quale conclusione? Hai capito di essere innamorato di lei?” ha detto ridendo sotto quei ridicoli baffi mentre addentava un biscotto.

Ho poggiato rumorosamente la tazza sul tavolino e ho messo le mie mani unite di fronte al mio volto per trattenermi da usarle per schiaffeggiare John. Anche lui stava cadendo nei soliti ragionamenti che fa la gente mediocre. Così prevedibili e privi di immaginazione.

_Non esiste solo il bianco e il nero. C'è un'inifinità di colori nel mezzo._

“No. Non si tratta di amore, ma di una comune, banale,  _dipendenza affettiva_  a cui Miss Hooper mi aveva assuefatto. Ma tutte le dipendenze si possono curare o, al limite, sostituire con delle altre.”

“Dipendenza affettiva?” ha domandato incredulo. “E' così che si chiama ora? Non potresti semplicemente ammettere che forse...”

“Sì, John.” L'ho interrotto prima che finisse la sua ultima frase, ignorandola. “Purtroppo ho una personalità che tende alla dipendenza, ne sono consapevole, è il mio difetto.”

“E non è certo l'unico...” ha commentato a bassa voce prima di sorseggiare nuovamente il tè. “Comunque, cosa hai intenzione di fare per curare questa “dipendenza”?” ha chiesto prima che potessi ribattere al suo commento sarcastico.

“Quello che ho sempre fatto. Mi butterò a capofitto nel lavoro, e spero che vorrai essermi ancora di aiuto in futuro.”

“Non sono più l'uomo che ero tre anni fa.”

“Hai ragione. Ormai sei un medico rispettato. Con uno studio tutto tuo. Tra un mese sarai sposato con una biondina e metterete al mondo una mandria di mostriciattoli viziati. Passerai le tue serata davanti alla TV e le domeniche a fare picnic al parco e, in men che non si dica, ti ritroverai vecchio e moribondo a rimpiangere l'offerta che ti sto facendo ora.  _No-io-so_. Se è questo quello che vuoi, fai pure.”

Mi sono alzato lentamente per dirigermi nella mia camera, ma sapevo che la conversazione non era finita.

“Aspetta!” mi ha chiamato John prima che lasciassi la stanza. “Magari, ogni tanto... Ma solo ogni tanto, sia chiaro! Ogni tanto potrei collaborare con te.”

Mi sono voltato e ho sorriso.

“Sapevo che non mi avresti abbandonato. Ora vado a vestirmi, oggi è il giorno in cui resusciterò!” ho gridato lasciando la stanza.

 

FINE (?)

 

(2)  _Cit. La frase più famosa di Sherlock Holmes, citata ovunque, continuamente. Non potevo certo essere da meno._


End file.
